Klorgis!
by carbonhchi
Summary: Starfire discovers boy bands... Come on, I was like, 15 or something xD
1. Default Chapter

"Ah yeah, baby!" Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing the latest version of Super Monkey Hyper Smashdown. "Booyah!" cried Cy as he K.O'd BB's monkey.

"Aw, man! I demand a rematch!"

"Don't you two ever play cards?" asked Raven. She was sitting on the other end of the couch reading a book.

Beast Boy cocked an eyebrow in her direction. "What are these 'cards' you speak of?"

Raven sighed and rolled her eyes, returning to her book.

Suddenly, a scream rattled the windows of the tower. Robin ran into the room, a look of alarm plastered on his face. "What was that?"

"It sounded like..." Cyborg began.

"Starfire!" Raven put her book down and followed the boys upstairs.

"Starfire, are you—" Robin was cut off by another bone-shattering scream.

"They're coming! Eeek!" Star was jumping for joy in front of her TV.

"Who's here?" asked Raven.

Star covered her mouth, muffling another scream. "Klorgis! They are touring in the planets of your galaxy!"

"Klor-what?" BB asked, confused.

"Klorgis!" Starfire was smiling from ear to ear.

Cyborg looked at the screen, watching a group of four boys dancing on a stage. "A..._boy band_?"

Robin relaxed as he brushed some sweat off his forehead. "Whew! I thought something was wrong!"

"Something _is _wrong. I _loathe_ boy bands," said Raven, gritting her teeth.

"Why do you dislike the perfectly choreographed boys with harmonious vocal chords?" Starfire asked.

"Okay, in English please?" Beast Boy scratched his head.

"I just do."

"But why?" pressed the redhead. "They are Tamaranian."

"Because they're weird, okay? They're..." she stopped and looked at her friends, who were staring at her. "What?"

"Any_ways_...what does this have to do with us?" asked Robin.

"They are coming to Earth!" cried Starfire.

"Dude! This rocks!" They all looked at BB, each thinking he had officially lost it.

"You like their wonderful songs, too?"

"No, you get, like, 800 channels! That's one strong alien cable box."

"We must go to see them!" Star wrote down the number blinking on the screen, then picked up her phone. "Hello? Yes, this is Starfire calling to order tickets to see Klorgis live! How much will 5 tickets be? Yes, I would gladly hold. What shall I hold for you?"

"Uhh...4 tickets, Starfire. I'm not going." Raven walked out, making her way to the couch and her book.

"Make it 3. I don't do boy bands either." Cyborg followed after her.

"So 3 tickets then?" Star looked at the remaining Titans.

"No...just 2. I don't want to go." Robin smiled sheepishly and shrugged before leaving.

Starfire zeroed in on Beast Boy, who was trying to avoid eye contact by whistling. "Beast Boy?" the girl stuck out her lower lip. "Please?"

"Aw, man!" he cried, slapping his hand on his forehead. "Do I have to? I'd rather stay home and watch TV...or play video games...or something!"

Star bowed her head. "That is alright. I will go alone."

BB sighed. "I'm _so_ gonna regret this, but...okay. I'll go."

"Glorious!" she said, perking up. "Now, if only we had 80 American dollars..."

"80 bucks?! What for?"

"The tickets are 40 dollars each." She returned her attention to the phone in her hand. "Hello? You are back? I could not hold what it was you wanted...Oh! Yes, I would. Two please...60 dollars? I thought...Oh, thank you! Wait, I need to write that down... One week? I thank you very much!" She hung up, smiling stupidly. "The nice lady said that the first 5 people to call would receive a 25 discount!"

"Which means...?"

"The tickets are only 30 American dollars!" Starfire dialed the 10-digit number she wrote down, waiting for the ring. "I am now to say this code to the person on the other side, and they will mail the tickets! This will be great fun, Beast Boy!"

He chuckled uncomfortably. "Yeah..._great _fun..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Okay, I just wanna say right now: No, I'm not writing a BB/Star fic. I knew this would (and still might) come up, so please don't write a review asking if it is or burning me because you don't like them together. If you re-watch the episodes, you'll see BB and Star are good friends. That is all.

-Management...err, the author


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, at Titan Tower

"When are they going to get here?" Starfire paced the floor, asking the same question every five minutes.

"Yo, Star? Would you mind doing that somewhere else? I'm kinda doing something here." Beast Boy struggled to see the TV, but Starfire was making a bad window.

"I am sorry, Beast Boy, but I am worried about our Klorgis tickets. They have not yet appeared in the box of packages."

BB sighed and turned off the TV. "When did the lady say they would get here?"

"She said, 'About one week.' But they are not here!"

He rolled his eyes. "Okay, one week is seven days. You're thinking one day. Yesterday was Monday, right?" He paused, watching her nod. "That means they'll be here _next_ Monday." He smiled, waiting for her to accept it and move from in front of the TV.

Instead, her eyes watered up, and she stayed there. "But...but why? Why cannot they be here now?" Her lip quivered.

"Uhh..." Beast Boy wracked his brain for the right words.

"Because they're probably waiting for the producer to send them." Raven walked into the room and headed for the kitchen. "Then they have to send them here."

Star floated to the girl, listening intently.

"Whatever," Beast Boy sighed. He turned the TV back on, but his show was interrupted by the Titans' alarm.

"Titans, trouble!" Robin's face appeared in the upper left-hand corner of the screen, showing that he was in the exercise room with Cyborg.

"The explanation will have to wait, Star. We've gotta go."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The Titans got back to the tower just before 7 PM. "Man was _that_ long!" Cyborg collapsed onto the couch.

"You said it!" BB followed suit, turning on the tube.

"Who knew it would take everything we had?" Robin sat by Beast Boy, messaging his upper arm and shoulder muscles.

"I had no idea they were so powerful!" Raven leaned against the back of the couch.

"I wonder when they'll get here..." Starfire was on the couch next to Cyborg.

"What?!" they all cried. "Are you kidding?" Beast Boy leaned forward, looking past Cy. "We just had one of the longest battles of our lives and we barely defeated them! Why would we want them here?!"

"I am not thinking about the HIVE students, but about my Klorgis tickets."

The others sighed. "Monday, remember? I even explained why it would take so long so you'd stop whining." Raven stood up, disgusted. "If we'll just be talking about boy bands, I'll be in my room. Call if the conversation gets stimulating."

"Will do," said Robin, watching her leave.

"Ohhh! I cannot wait any longer!" Starfire sat fidgeting, anxiously waiting for Monday.

"Yeah, me neither..." Beast Boy said sarcastically.

"Well, both of you'll _have_ to wait, 'cause Monday ain't till next week." Cyborg flipped channels, looking for something good.

"Come on, I was watching that!" BB threw his arms up in submission. "I give up. I'm going for pizza, anyone want some?"

"Robin and I will have a large pepperoni," said Cyborg, still changing channels.

"I would like the bubble gum pizza, please. And will you buy some mustard at the grocery store? I drank the last this morning."

Robin gagged. "Star, we're – er, _you're_ going through 3 bottles a week. I think you need to cut back."

"Okay. Beast Boy, please buy the medium-sized bottle."

"Medium? I said cut back – it means less."

"Uhh, dude? She usually gets a large." BB shrugged, then turned to leave. "1 large pepperoni, a medium veggie, a small...bubble gum...and a medium bottle of mustard. Is that all?"

"That's it. Thanks, Beast Boy," Robin said.

"I'm gonna ask Raven what she wants. Be back soon!" He jumped into the air, morphed into a bird, and flew upstairs.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Okay, not the _best_ ending, but cut me some slack. I write better on the cpu. I now have to handwrite my stories. R&R, flames accepted (as long as they don't torch me).


	3. Chapter 3

Wednesday....

"Klorgis...I...need...Klorgis..." Starfire crawled into the kitchen, looking dehydrated. Her mouth was dry, causing her voice to crackle. "I...must be...of having...Klorgis..." She collapsed onto the floor in front of the refrigerator, startling Beast Boy.

"Aah!" he cried, jumping, "Dude, what'd you do that for?!" He was making a peanut butter, tofu, and banana sandwich for lunch.

"I did not...mean to..." Star lay there, breathing steadily.

"Okay..." BB looked confused, and, picking up his sandwich, backed away slowly. "See ya, Star..."

"I...need...KLORGIS!" she shouted, using her arm muscles to push herself up. She opened the fridge, pulled out the bottle of mustard, and slammed the door. "Where are the cylindrical plastic drinking utensils?"

"Uhh...the straws?" asked Beast Boy, amazed at her sudden source of energy.

"Yes. Where are they?"

"In the cupboard above the stove," he said slowly, not wanting to anger her.

"Thank you, friend Beast Boy." She fished one out, stuck it in the open bottle, and started drinking, not noticing BB wipe sweat off his forehead in relief.

Just then, Robin walked in. "Hey, Starfire. How's it—"

"I want my Klorgis tickets and I am drinking my mustard! Why are you asking so many questions?!" she shouted, nearly blowing his jet-black hair off his head.

Robin smoothed out his hair. She had yelled so hard that his ears were still ringing. "Umm...I'm sorry?" He walked quickly to where Beast Boy sat on the couch. "What's her deal?" he whispered.

"How should I know?" he whispered back.

"Well, you were here longer than I was."

They both looked at the Tamaranian girl as she slurped her mustard and looked in the freezer.

"I think it has something to do with the Korbis concert."

"Klorgis!" corrected Starfire.

BB gulped and turned back around and looked at his friend. "She's got good hearing."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cyborg closed the door behind him. "Whew! That was _one_ tough workout! I think I'll make a snack." He whistled as he walked down the hall. _Bacon and eggs? No...bratwursts? Naw..._ "I got it! Hamburgers!" He quickened his pace, thinking about the delicious juiciness of beef. "With cheese and pickles and ketchup and mustard and—" He stopped, just outside the door to the living room. "What's that?"

"...Klorgis...Klorgis...Klorgis...Klorgis..." The speech was faint, but audible. He opened the door, looking around. "Klorgis...Klorgis...Klorgis..." Cyborg walked slowly toward the couch, the words getting louder as he went. "...Klorgis...Klorgis...Klorgis..." He paused as he reached the back of the couch. He stuck his head over it and saw Starfire, shaking. She was laying in the fetal position, rocking side to side. "Klorgis...Klorgis...Klorgis..."

"Uhh...Starfire?" he said quietly.

She kept rocking and repeating her words. "...Klorgis...Klorgis...Klorgis..."

"Are you a'ight Star?" He leaned arm toward her, poking her shoulder.

"KLORGIS!" she shouted, jumping up. She hovered in the air; her eyes lit green and starbolts forming around her hands.

"Uhh..." her sudden burst had knocked him onto the floor. He slowly backed away, crawling on his hands and feet. "I-I'm just gonna g-go now..." He got up and ran for the door.

Starfire snapped out of it. "Cyborg?"

He was looking back as he ran, trying to escape her.

"Cyborg, look out! Watch where you are running, please!"

He panted, wondering if he was close to the door. He turned his head to look forward, but it was too late. He hit the metallic door and slid to the floor. He moaned, rubbing his head. He looked up, saw Starfire floating toward him, and got back up to run again.

"No, please Cyborg! Let me look at the red bump on your head!"

He stopped, somehow sensing that she was no longer possessed. "Wh...what were you doing?"

She looked down, ashamed of her actions. "I am eager to see the Klorgis concert. I am sorry if I startled you. I was part sleeping part not sleeping...there is no other way to put it, I am afraid."

"No, there is. You were...uhh...in a trance...sort of...okay, yeah, you put it well." He walked to the kitchen, opened the freezer, and pulled out the frozen beef.

"Is your head feeling big?"

"No, it's not swelling. It's fine." He got the pan out and put it on the stove. "Man, I sure wish we had room for a grill..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Woo-hoo! Yay, another chappy is up! I'm not sure where I'm going next...but I sure know how I'm gonna end it! Don't worry, I _will_ be finishing this story


	4. Chapter 4

Thursday

Starfire was humming joyfully as she prepared a snack in the kitchen. She had out the basic ingredients for nachos: tortilla chips, mustard, olives, mayonnaise, chocolate, and canned chicken broth.

"Hey," said Beast Boy, walking by. He stopped in his tracks, though, when he saw the random food items. "Uhh…what're you making?" He asked slowly. He studied the ingredients thoughtfully, but the wheels in his head just wouldn't turn.

"I am preparing the traditional American dish of nachos." She grinned as she tossed olives over the chips. She didn't notice her green friend gagging as she layered on the mayonnaise and put double toppings of mustard. "The chocolate will make it sweeter!"

BB turned and ran for the bathroom when he saw her pour the broth over the "nachos." He opened the door to the next room, passing Cyborg.

"Heya, Beast Boy…" Cy arched an eyebrow, but shook his head. "What's that smell?" he asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Nachos," Star turned to face him, the plate in her hands. "Would you like some?"

"Aww!" Cy wrenched away, a look of terror on his face. It looked as if she had cooked them with her eyes. "What did you do to the chips?!"

"I simply put on the desired ingredients to make a plate of nachos." Sadness crept into her eyes. "You do not wish to eat it."

"No way, that's nasty! I—" He stopped, looking at her. "I mean…of…course…I do? 'Cause…who wouldn't want to eat your…uhh…delicious cooking?"

Star looked up at him, her smile back. "Then eat, friend, for it is freshly prepared!"

_Sometimes I wish my tongue was mechanical…_ He took a chip, trying not to imagine what it would taste like.

"I shall have some, too!" She scarffed it down hungrily.

All thw while, Cy was lifting the dreaded nacho chip to his mouth, as slowly as he could. When it was there, he gulped and opened his mouth. "Heh heh…down the hatch…" It didn't taste as bad as he thought it would. _It's still gross, but bearable._ He swallowed the single chip, patted his stomach, and smiled politely. "Thanks, Star, I'm stuffed!"

She said something back, but it was inaudible. She was shoveling the mixture into her mouth with both hands, eating at an inhuman rate.

"O_kay_…I'll just leave you alone then…" he backed slowly away, amazed at what he saw.

When she was done, Starfire looked up, only to see Robin staring at her; a look of complete shock was on his face. She looked down at her hands. They were covered in gooey food, and she had a bad feeling that her face was too. Quickly, she grabbed a nearby towel and wiped her hands, then her face. She was blushing from embarrassment, and was wondering why her friend didn't say anything.

Moments passed, and Robin snapped out of it. "Woah…" He looked at the plate, the towel, then at his friend. "I haven't seen you eat like that since we were on your planet. Are you…are you okay? You've been acting weird since yesterday. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"No, it is just that…well, it is just that I have been trying to occupy my mind with something other than my Klorgis tickets."

Beast Boy came back in, holding his stomach. "Decided to throw it out, huh?" he asked, looking at the empty plate. "Good idea." He sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Starfire, gorging yourself won't keep your mind off the tickets for long." Robin said.

"BB turned and stared at them. "You mean you ate them? _All_ of them?!"

"Yes, I was feeling the pain of hunger."

"Eeew…" He tried to focus on the TV, but found it hard.

"What you need is—" Robin was cut off by the Titan alarm, and Raven's face appeared on the big screen.

"Trouble at the Jump City bridge!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The Titans arrived at the bridge, only to be met with screeming people in cars and on foot. They went around the five heroes, fleeing in terror.

"No…" Starfire was looking up at the source of the trouble. "No, it cannot be!"


	5. Chapter 5

Still Thursday

"No, it cannot be!" Starfire gasped in horror, looking up at her sister Blackfire.

"Oh, it can be. And it _is_." Blackfire triumphantly spread out her arms, as if parading the destruction she had done to the bridge. The cables were flying everywhere, and the whole structure was falling apart.

"What are you doing back on Earth?" Star yelled, her eyes glowing green. She didn't notice her friends trying to keep the bridge from crumbling.

"Why don't you like me? I mean, you're always so bitter towards me." She made no attempt to stop the Titans, but rather floated down to her sister. "After all I've done for you, _this_ is how you treat me?"

"What do you want?" Starfire asked, backing away.

"Right now? An answer to my question. And for you to be nicer." She showed no hostility as she reached out. "Sister."

"I…I don not understand…you are being nice?" She quickly went from bemused to defensive. "Why? What is your purpose?"

Blackfire seemed surprised at the response, but her expression soon changed. "I see you aren't as stupid as you used to be. Very well, I'll have to get right to it." She rolled her eyes in disgust and stuck out her hand. "The tickets?"

It was Star's turn to be surprised. "'Tickets'? What are you talking abou—"

"The Klorgis tickets, _sister dear_! Duh!"

"But why? Could you not purchase them yourself?"

The others came up behind Blackfire. "Have you really chosen not to steal them?" Robin asked, amazed.

"Well she _is_ stealing them from Starfire…" Cyborg muttered under his breath.

"Steal what?" Beast Boy looked around at his friends.

"The boy band tickets," Raven replied, her monotonous voice dripping with disgust.

A lightbulb went off in his head. "Hey, Star! Why don't you give _my_ ticket to Blackfire? Then you two could go together!" He smiled, quite proud of himself.

"I would rather go with a rotten Snorfag from Pari-Duum than go with _this_ Blargak!"

"_Blargak_! Well, I'd rather be eaten by a Blithorg than go with _this_ smelly Ralkor!" Smiling, she said, "Besides…I already have someone to go with."

"You cannot have them!" Star said. The citizens were gone, and the bridge was steady, but there was still a battle ensuing.

"And why not?"

"Because they are not here yet," she said simply. But her eyes glowed again as she said, "But even if I had the Klorgis tickets, I would not give them to you!"

Blackfire put her hands on her hips and asked again, "And why not?"

"Because _I_ paid for them. And because I do not want you to get away with taking my things any longer!" Her hands began to glow green.

"Don't waste your time. You couldn't defeat me a second time," Blackfire laughed.

"We shall see—" Star was inturrupted by Raven, who had a telekinetic hold on her.

"Anger is pointless, Starfire."

Blackfire yawned. "I guess I'll have to resort to good, old-fashioned stealing." She jumped to fly away, but was stopped by a powerful hand on her ankle.

"Not this time sister." Star looked to Cyborg, who nodded and grabbed the girl, holding her down.

"I'll never forget this, _sister dear_!" Blackfire cried as he carried her to the T-car.

"She is so embarrassing…" Star blushed.


	6. Chapter 6

Friday! (at last)

"Are you ready to go?" Star was flying around, in a frantic mess.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Beast Boy sighed. He wasn't looking forward to the concert.

"Are you sure you are ready?" She stopped, toughing down next to him.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Ya know, BB…think of all the people that'll be there…" Cyborg looked down to Robin and smiled.

"Hey, yeah…there will be a lot of girls at the concert…"

BB perked up, but his mood was squashed when Raven said, "Lots of girls…paying attention to the Tamaranian boys…" She almost smiled.

"Aw, man! I don't wanna go!"

"But I am ready!" Starfire had a Klorgis shirt on, one that was slightly too big, but still a comfortable size. It matched her normal purple shirt. She had the tickets in her Klorgis purse, decorated with Klorgis buttons and pins.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Let's just get this _over with_," he glared at his friends, ho were trying not to laugh.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Starfire and Beast Boy had found their seats. BB looked around at some girls who were jumping and screaming; others were standing and talking; groups of sitting and talking girls were scattered here and there. "This is gonna be a _long_ night…"

oooooooooooo

Beast Boy had sat through three songs before he almost lost it. "I gotta get outta here! Where's the bathroom!"

In the bathroom, he splashed water on his face. "Okay, you can get through this…" He sighed, looking at his wet face. "No I can't."

oooooooooooo

"Where have you been?" Starfire asked when he returned.

"I was in the bathroom."  
"What? I cannot hear you over this great music!"

"I said, _I WAS IN THE BATHROOM!_" He thought he was really loud, and self-conciously looked around. But nobody had noticed.

"Oh…are you listening to the music?"

"What? No way! I'm trying _not_ to!" He sat down and crossed his arms, his lower lip sticking out a little.

"Well you should – they, uhh…stone!" She sat down, smiling.

"Huh?" He thought for a moment. "Oh…you mean they 'rock.' And no. they don't."

"Please just listen to the words. They are not so bad." She stood back up, singing with the other girls around them.

Beast Boy sat there, dead to the world, thinking thoughts no cone could hear…

oooooooooooo

"Was that not the best concert you have been to, friend?" Starfire asked Beast Boy as they walked out of the building.

He said nothing, whether by his mouth or face, but only morphed into a bird and took off toward home.

Star followed after him. "I thought it was glorious! My favorite was the boy on the right – _Nightfire_…" she said his name dreamily. She was lost in thought the entire trip home, not paying attention to BB. Or what he was carrying…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"How was the concert?" Robin asked when they were home. Star had told them every detail, but the others were more interested in what Beast Boy had to say.

"Yeah, yeah…whatever…" He got up off the couch, making some excuse about not being hungry.

"Then you won't want dinner?" Cy called.

"Nope."

"Yeah! Burgers tonight, oh yeah, booyah baby!" Cyborg did a victory dance across the front room.

oooooooooooo

Beast Boy lay on his bed, his CD player next to him. It was running a disc, and he was listening, mouthing along the words. He had the pullout booklet in front of him, and he was reading the lyrics along with the tune.

Unknown to him, Raven had stuck her head though the wall right behind him. She found it hard not to crack up. A small giggle escaped her lips, and instantly she slapped her hand over her mouth.

It was the slap, not the giggle, that alerted him to her presence. Even with headphones on, his fine-tuned ears picked up her sound. In almost one movement, he turned off the Walkman and jumped reflexively, turning and landing on his hands and knees on the bed. Their faces were barely two inches apart, and he saw the surprise in her eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked slowly and defensively.

Her eyes were wide when she answered, "Just…checking on you."

He narrowed his eyes, lowered his eyebrows, and replied, "You were spying on me."

She phased through the wall and entered his room, never looking away. "Not at first."

"What?" His predator-like demeanor was gone, replaced by bemusement.

"I'll admit I was spying, but it didn't start out that way. I wanted to know what was wrong. You're _never_ that quiet. And you _never_ miss a meal. I mean, even when you have to do something you don't like, you joke about it afterward. But, once I saw what you were doing, I couldn't help myself." She smiled, letting him know she was genuinely sorry.

He sighed, unsure of what to do. He studied the floor, looking for answers.

"I won't tell anyone."

He looked up sharply. That thought, the idea of her keeping his secret, had never occurred to him. He gave her a suspicious glance, looking her over.

"Honest," she held up her hands in defense. "Just as long as I know…the CD – it's Klorgis, right?"

"He scratched the back of his head before blushing and saying, barely over a whisper, "Yeah…"

Raven smiled and sat down next to him. "It's okay. Everybody's got something embarrassing in their life."

"Oh really…so what's yours?" he said, cocking an eyebrow in her direction.

"I should have seen _that_ one coming…" she mumbled. "My past…my _father_." She lowered her eyes; it was her turn to study the floor.

Beast Boy put his hand on her shoulder and she looked up. "Now we're even." He smiled, and she smiled, and she got up to leave.

"But your's is soooo funny!" she said before closing the door.

* * *

Sweet! End of story! I've had this thing sitting in my notebook waiting to be typed for at _least_ two months! And I've had the ending planned out for a long time...  
R&R pleasepleaseplease.  
OceanAve 


End file.
